


Jealousy

by inkblacktattoos



Category: Harry Potter - J.K Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblacktattoos/pseuds/inkblacktattoos
Summary: ‘rightfully hers, and she liked it. She liked it a lot.’
Kudos: 2





	Jealousy

“Come on, Bella!” Andromeda giggled as she ran outside with her new broomstick. A few seconds after Andromeda had exited a large and intimidating house, Bellatrix came sauntering out with a look of jealousy on her face. She never understood why her little sister was allowed a broomstick but she wasn’t. It wasn’t fair in Bellatrix’s point of view. 

“I’m coming Andromeda!” Bellatrix tried her best to sound happy as she walked over to the broom shed and grabbed one of the older ones her family kept. As she grabbed one, she tossed her black curls back and narrowed her eyes when she saw the condition of the broomstick. Battered and worn out, the broomstick looked to be past its use-by date (if it had one, that is). Why didn’t her family keep them new and polished like they should be? They were rich enough to afford new brooms if needs be and it doesn’t take hours to make a broom decent. Shrugging, she just exited the broom shed with the broom and flew up to where her sister was. 

“Shall we do some practising?” Andromeda excitedly asked Bellatrix, not noticing her sister’s jealousy. Bellatrix loved Andromeda, but she was annoyed by her sister’s ability to easily overlook the emotions of other people. Today however, Bellatrix didn’t mind her sister’s ignorance. It gave Bellatrix a chance to express her jealousy in an obvious way but Andromeda wouldn’t ever notice it. 

“Of course.” Bellatrix answered before beginning to fly around a large Quidditch pitch, occasionally flying through the hoops. Her flying was speedy and well-performed with no faults except for the fact that she liked to show off and fly upside down with only her legs keeping her on the broom. Many of her fellow Slytherins at school wondered why she never got the best broom her parents could afford, something that Bellatrix often wondered herself.

Once Bellatrix had done a few laps around the pitch with the odd hoop trick, it was Andromeda’s turn to do a few laps, and there was a large difference between her flying and Bellatrix’s flying. While Andromeda’s flying was quicker, it was less refined and not as well-performed. Bellatrix’s flying was a delicate balance between speed and well-performed whereas Andromeda’s was much more speedy than well-performed. It also lacked the energy that Bellatrix’s did; no little tricks or moves were performed when Andromeda flew. That was another reason which made Bellatrix jealous. She was the better flyer by a significant margin, so why did her little sister get the broom and not her? 

Of course Bellatrix knew the answer to that question. Her parents adored little Andromeda Black, their darling of the household. They also fawned over Narcissa Black, their elegant princess of the household. However, Bellatrix was neither a darling nor an elegant princess, but more of a wicked witch. Her elegance was in her wickedness, not her manners, clothing or posture. She was a darling in her wickedness, not her innocence or sweetness. However, the wickedness pushed her parents away and made her the dirt mark of the family. Even if her parents bought another broom, it wouldn’t be for her, but her other sister who would never even use it in her lifetime. 

She watched her sister flying around the pitch and she got an idea. Pulling out her wand discreetly, she pointed it directly next to the hoop nearest to her. This was a spell she hadn’t tried yet, and she had been itching to use it on someone. It was slightly unfortunate that it was her little sister who would be the victim, but the end justifies the means if it works. She could always just lie about it; that always worked. 

“ Invisibilis Obice ” she whispered, moving her wand in an oval shape before jabbing it. A small shimmer told her that it had been successful, making Bellatrix grin with delight. Turning her attention back to Andromeda, Bellatrix’s excitement began to build up as her sister neared the invisible barrier she had put up. This was her little sister with a broom that should’ve been hers, and she wanted that broom. If it meant using this spell then it just meant she had to be just a little more careful. 

“And I’m abou-“ Andromeda began to speak as she flew into the barrier, but screamed as she was ejected off her broom and flown back a few metres. The ten-year old fell to the ground and hit her head twice on the ground before falling unconscious. Andromeda’s back smacked the ground and a large crack could be heard. Quickly, Bellatrix flew over to the new broom that belonged to her sister and hid it in a hole underneath the tallest Quidditch hoop on the pitch. Once she was sure it was hidden, she ran over to her sister and smirked in delight when Andromeda looked rather sick. With a sigh, she began ‘crying’ and picked up her sister carefully at an attempt to look distraught. Luckily, she managed to get real tears rolling down her face, but they were of delight instead of sadness.

“Oh well.” she whispered to herself, smirking slightly before hiding it and continuing to cry. No one would be able to tell the difference. 

Bellatrix walked inside with Andromeda in her arms and tears rolling down her face. She was pleased to see her mother and father sitting on the black leather sofas with Narcissa, talking about the next social gathering of this summer. 

“Mother!” Bellatrix ‘sobbed’, drawing the attention to herself and the unconscious Andromeda in her arms. Druella Black rose from her seat quickly and walked over to Bellatrix with a glint of worry in her eyes.

“What happened, Bellatrix?” Druella kept her eyes focused on Bellatrix as she stood Andromeda up and supported the child. 

“Andromeda flew into one of the Quidditch hoops, Mother!” Bellatrix wailed, trying to sound as distraught as she could, “I tried to stop her but I wasn’t quick enough!”

Bellatrix knew she was laying on the ‘distraught sister’ act a bit too thick, but none of them would notice. 

“Oh gosh... Cygnus, could you help me take Andie upstairs to her room?” Druella whispered to herself before asking her husband for help to carry her daughter up the stairs. Both adults carefully began to carry Andromeda up the stairs, trying not to cause anymore damage to her body. Once both adults had gone, Narcissa just cleared her throat and glared at Bellatrix before following their parents up the stairs. 

Now that Bellatrix was alone for a few minutes, she could laugh quietly to herself. And so she did. She chuckled darkly and she felt so much happier; it felt as if she had managed to open up a world of possibilities. Her parents believed that it truly was an accident, and that made Bellatrix chuckle a little louder. They were both fools! Why would they believe that it was truly an accident when the wicked witch of the family was known to be a liar? The taste of getting away with a lie and getting the broom that was rightfully hers was sweet, and she liked it. She liked it a lot.

It was a sour type of sweet, but that was the best type of sweet. It tasted just like vengeance and jealousy.


End file.
